


One Shot: Lonely Morning Blues

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: British, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hotel Sex, Masturbation in Shower, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: Robert's partner wakes to find him in the shower quenching his need, and she takes over, to the delight of both of them.





	One Shot: Lonely Morning Blues

“It’s OK, love,” Robert said, removing his hand from Wendy’s breast under the covers and grazing her lips with his one last time for good measure, leaving her on her back, hair splayed out on the pillow, clearly losing the battle to keep her eyes open for another round of lovemaking.

It was after 7 in the morning. In their haste the night before, they had not drawn the blackout curtains, and now sun was streaming through the gauzy white curtains. They were both awake at sunrise in the previous hour, but they were entwined and too consumed with the pursuit of climax to draw the curtains then, or even to marvel at the celestial palette of shifting daybreak colors that was unfolding. Now, Wendy would miss more of the sun’s early day majesty, thanks to the insistent call of sleep.

Robert and Wendy had both fallen asleep a couple of hours before, but now he had more air left in his second wind than she did. He was awake with an appetite that hadn’t abated after a particularly raucous concert the night before. She, on the other hand, was asleep in minutes. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest through the thin, white hotel sheet, her nipples still a clear presence, a reminder of how aroused she had been all night, and how aroused he still was. He wanted to watch her some more, but he knew that it would only make him want to wake her up and ravage her again, and once more, for good measure. He decided to head for the bathroom, and a steamy shower.

***

Wendy slowly came back to consciousness. She didn’t know exactly how long she had slept, but she felt rested enough for the time being. Robert wasn’t in the bed anymore, but by the sound of the shower, it seemed a more exciting opportunity was waiting for her. She wanted to pick their morning up right where it had left off, so she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

When she opened the bathroom door, she was greeted by the hot, humid climate that Robert had established. She wanted to check herself in the mirror before joining him, but a coating of fog on the surface was the only thing she could see. While she searched in vain for her reflection, she heard a soft groan coming from the shower. Wendy was about to ask Robert if he was OK, but she decided instead to investigate what was happening on the other side of the shower curtain when she heard a slightly louder moan.

 _He’s started again without me._ Wendy didn’t realize she had been holding her breath at the sounds and the thought of Robert lost in passion by himself until she exhaled a soft sigh. Led by curiosity and desire, she slowly moved the curtain.

Robert stood with his back to the water, his curls dark and waterlogged. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were closed. He had grasped his large, rigid cock with one hand and was embroiled in a firm, slow-motion caress of his manhood. He suddenly slammed the palm of his other hand against the linoleum wall of the shower while his breathing hitched and his face contorted with primal ecstasy.

He opened his eyes as Wendy entered the tub and closed the curtain. He looked her in the eyes as he continued his actions and then swept his gaze over the rest of her and grinned while his expansive chest heaved and his breathing became shallow and rapid with his unsatiated desire.

“I’m glad you weren’t asleep for long at all. You are a welcome sight for sore eyes… and other hurting areas…”

“I’m glad, too… I must say, I am enjoying this unexpected show, but I think I would enjoy taking over for you even more.”

“I like the way you think, love.”

He stopped what he was doing. Before he could act, she kissed him, letting her tongue communicate what she had in store for him elsewhere on his body.

She roamed her hands over his broad shoulders, which were hot to the touch from the water, and then continued her caress down his back, over which the water cascaded in rivulets which, she soon discovered, broke over his perfect ass.

She curved her hands around to the front of him, settling on his swollen cock, which was waiting patiently for more attention.

While she grasped his manhood, he responded with a long kiss and guided her to turn around with him in the tub, so her back was now being heated by the rush of water. He smoothed and slicked her hair back while he kissed her. And then he moaned and gently pressed downward on her shoulders, an unvoiced request for her to save him from his need immediately.

She knelt in the tub, placing one hand on his cock, and one on his thigh. She pressed her lips around the head to enjoy the warm feel of his delicate skin, which had also been heated by the shower. And then she pressed her lips a little tighter to tease him, as she began to lick the underside.

“Mmm, this is exactly what I needed, love,” he said as she slowly sucked on his tip.

She looked up and smiled at him and proceeded to take more of him into her mouth, feeding herself by guiding him with a grip that was tender, but strong enough to heighten the sensations for him.

She continued in this way, while the hot fingers of water from the shower massaged her back and Robert’s hands meandered in her hair, igniting her scalp with electricity while her incendiary motions weakened his resolve.

Moments later, he bucked wildly and his hands froze in her hair. His breathy sounds of appreciation soon became a loud, wordless, rhythmic chant, and then he trembled from head to toe as release coursed through his body and his seed coursed into Wendy’s welcoming mouth, where it was consumed. She licked him clean and then smiled at her part in giving him the climax he desperately needed.

“That was magic, darlin’, just what the doctor ordered,” Robert said, extending a hand to help Wendy stand up. He kissed her passionately again.

“Now, stay right there, love,” he said with a smug grin, kneeling down, preparing to return the favor.


End file.
